they have to go through you, first
by radrabbit
Summary: [Hogwarts AU] Massie, the heiress to the house of Block, might be a contradiction- a cunning, sly, and perceptive contradiction. Oh well, at least she looked gorgeous being a genius. Slytherin!Massie, 7 slowburn years of D x M


Massie Elizabeth Block was a rather spoiled individual. It was no secret that her wealthy parents showered her with every little she desired, therefore she prided herself in having very sophisticated taste. Over the years, the Block estate had already seen a marginally large amount of things brought in and out of the young heiress' bedroom, due to her sporadic spending (courtesy to the Block's colossal fortune in their vault at Gringotts.

Her family, the Blocks, were an esteemed name that wore a glamorous and praised status in the wizarding community that even some families of the Sacred 28 couldn't attain. Their pureblood heritage simply had the best of the best- from the best teachers, the best leaders, the best inventors, and of course to Massie, the best _dressers_. Even she knew that a Block was not at all complete without stepping out of the house with a Tiffany brooch on or a Chanel handbag on the shoulder; because one would not be ready to strive for world domination without the perfect outfit. Blocks liked shiny things- ah-mazing things that could make you feel warm and soft just by looking at it (take it for example, a gorgeous pair of leopard print pumps). They admired it, desired for it, and took it- so they could feel invincible. Just as the half-blood designer, Rachel Roy, had said, 'A great dress can make you remember what is beautiful about life.' And the eleven-year-old, soon-to-be witch, _utterly worshiped fashion_. It completed her, and without it, it would have been like cracked lips without a coat of Glossip Girl lip gloss.

Even at a young age, her parents lavished Massie with her "essentials". Therefore, when the day her letter finally came, it was not a surprise for the Blocks to have a very, _very_ enraged child at their hands.

* * *

"EH. MAH. GAWD." The young soon-to-be student gripped her perfectly manicured hands in frustration as her round hazel eyes stared threateningly at the awaited-letter on the translucent glass table. The amber specks in her youthful eyes almost looked like they were on fire, as the beautiful, _beautiful_ girl slowly comprehended what she had just read.

"Massie..." Kendra Block, her mother, shot a 'comfort-your-daughter!' look towards her husband, William, who was currently reading his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. We forgot to inform you about that little part."

The only movement William made the next minute was abruptly asking Inez the house elf for a black coffee refill, which moved Kendra to roll her eyes.

The dining room carried a long, impressive table that was estimated to be able to fit more than thirty occupants. The room had a wealthy vibe, walls adorned with moving paintings of past Blocks, floating chandeliers, white and yellow trimmings, and big wide windows that ensured for maximum sun deflection (so it wouldn't be too bright for the eyes). The big, glass cases on the sides held Kendra's immense teacup and teapot collection, plus utensils and plates to match, just in case a sudden tea party would commence in a such an abrupt duration.

Well, hopefully it wouldn't fall and shatter to pieces from another one of Massie's incredible tantrums, which usually brought up bouts of accidental magic. Speaking of Massie's magic, it was unusually strong for her age. Like any other heir or heiress of an old pureblood family, the young child was trained and tutored in a variety of attributes. William was insistent to send his only child to Hogwarts with at least some sense in her. Both Kendra and William knew that the Blocks weren't exactly known for their smarts (excluding Alison Wightmart Block, ca. 1934, who was an intelligent witch known for her discovery of a cleaning charm), so they wanted to try their hand, hand as in several teachers, to shape up their only child.

Seeming as Massie was overly eager to mentally solve her change after purchasing multiple suede heels, Kendra would assume her tutoring with Miss Wicks was positively doing great.

If only they could tutor her to bring down her love for fashion just a little bit, then things would be great. _Oh, please._

"It says here that I have to wear a uniform? What in Merlin's name? Mother! Father! I want to go to a different school," demanded Massie. Her breakfast- poached eggs, steamed potatoes under apple sauce, and freshly squeezed pumpkin juice- laid untouched due to her on-going dilemma. "Hogwarts sounds totally uncool, anyway. I want to go to a French school, which by the way, father, is totally in the rage at Witch Weekly and I-"

"You're going to Hogwarts, Massie," William replied monotonously, laying down his mug.

"But-" She protested.

"Hogwarts. That's my final decision."

She whipped her pretty face to Kendra. The mother shook her hand, which jingled a mass of Tiffany bracelets, "Please respect your father's decision, Elizabeth." Ugh, Massie hated it when they used her middle name.

"And anyway," her father continued, putting down the Daily Prophet, "you have to go to Hogwarts. Our good friends, the Lyons, have a daughter joining you on the first day."

She made a face, "who?"

"The Lyons? Mr Lyons? A good friend of your father since his Hogwarts days?" Kendra enunciated the words slowly, just in case Massie couldn't understand- or wouldn't. "He has a daughter named _Claire_?"

A vision of long blond hair and bangs appeared in Massie's head. Of course she remembered her, who wouldn't forget a major fashion-don't? Claire was a girl she briefly met in one of her father's soirees. Massie only presented herself once because Kendra wanted her to form connections, or what pureblood people wanted these days. Anyway, in that short appearance she was unfortunately graced with the presence of Claire Lyons, who, in what way, could have been nice if she was only wearing a better-fitting True Religion jeans and had non-existent bangs. She would have been a nice associate to talk to in Hogwarts. _Maybe_.

Currently, Claire stood as an LBR (if you didn't know, it meant 'Loser Beyond Repair'), which you know seemed kind of mean as she was her father's friend's offspring, and their estimated time exchanging hellos' was too short to even conclude anything about Claire, but her outfit screamed it all! Massie wouldn't ever dream of being friends with a _Keds wearer,_ it was appalling. _Let's just see how it goes in Hogwarts_ , mused Massie to herself.

"Opposite of yes!" She growled and pushed her chair back. After summoning Inez to clear her plate, she gave a small sound of displeasure and walked away on her Manolo Blahnik sandals (in silver).

* * *

Kendra had let her daughter take a day off from her standard lessons to adjust both of their schedules, since it was day to acquire Massie's things for Hogwarts. She begrudgingly told her mother that yes, she was going to go, but only if Kendra bought her more muggle make-up (Kendra begrudgingly accepted).

After giving a decent goodbye to her father, the mother and daughter floo'ed their way to Diagon Alley, a cobblestoned alley and shopping area catered to wizards and witches. At first step out, the young girl placed her manicured fingers above her freshly blow-dry'ed scalp, to ensure that sunrays wouldn't damage her long, auburn hair. The hair in subject was long and thick, reaching the middle of her back. Her mother had promised her a new hairstyle for her first year at Hogwarts, and honestly it was the only thing she was excited for in Diagon Alley. _School books were fun and all_ , she rolled her eyes, _but my lessons are already taking me in year two. Why underestimate my former years in reading year one material?_

But even as she thought this, she already knew Miss Wicks was going to make her read it. Because, her father wanted her to be some genius. She rolled her eyes once again.

She couldn't care less if she was a genius... As long as she didn't get the same seasons jeans twice or looked like crap within her OWLs week.

"Come now, darling." Kendra reached for her daughter's arm. Diamond bracelets jingled down her bony wrist.

Mother and daughter made their way through the small crowd. It wasn't a busy week as students usually did their last minute shopping the week after that. Massie Block held her head high because she knew she looked fantastic.

On the first part of the afternoon, time passed by quickly. Their first stop was in Flourish and Blotts, but left early as it turned out Kendra had already ordered a set of first year books in advance and they were just there to pick them up. However, that didn't stop Massie from sneakily grabbing multiple copies of _Vogue_ (they, indeed, sold muggle magazines but usually placed it in the very back of the shop). Massie didn't like people intruding in her business (Especially her mother. It was already too much for purebloods like them to be so heavily invested in muggle fashion or muggle make-up. She was simply protecting the Blocks' name), and she knew that wizards had no magical detection spell for muggle magazines as it wasn't their utmost importance, so with a quick drop the magazines were safely tucked away in her tiny, charmed purse.

To Massie, swiping things came naturally to her. Maybe it was because she wanted and she could. She didn't know why, but she just liked the thrill in getting away with it. And even if she got caught, her grandfather could always bail her out. (Except in the muggle world, once, her hands tried on a gorgeous pair of Choos'. Thank goodness Inez the elf apparated them out before things went colossal.)

Kendra only lifted an arched brow at a smug Massie leaving the bookstore before they visited Ollivander's.

At her displeasure, her wand match finally came approximately after sixteen minutes. With the shop owner's twinking eyes, he creepily whispered that it was from sturdy Sequoia wood, ten inches long, and with a core of Dragon Heartstring. When Ollivander told her that it was an ah-mazing wand for a witch with a connection to nature, Massie shrugged in a straightforward manner, telling him that the only nature she was connected with was Nature Republic's BB cream.

Kendra dragged Massie out before Ollivander could stare even more weirdly at them.

The third stop, on the other hand, turned out quite interesting for the both of them.

"-brand new sets of Hogwarts robes, please. And I want them parceled immediately, and delivered to Malfoy Manor before the sun hits the wat-"

"What a pleasant surprise, Narcissa dear." Kendra hiked up her Louis Vuitton and went over to greet the aging but elegant Mrs. Malfoy.

An impassive face greeted Kendra. "Oh, Kendalaria, what a surprise to see _you_ here."

"Just a quick stop before getting an owl for this one," Kendra cooed, tugging her child closer. A scorned smile looked was given to the other woman dead on. "Darling, if you remember this is Narcissa Malfoy- from the Malfoy dinner party a few months back?"

"Ah, Massie, isn't it?" Narcissa blinked at the young child, before regaining her composure. It was always intimidating to find a beautiful child so striking. So pure and so beautiful, what a divine summation. Her features held youth and charm, simplicity at its best. But as she could look deeper, she knew that the curl of this child's lip did not mean innocence.

"What a beautiful child," she finally breathed. "She _must_ meet my Draco."

* * *

On the other side of the room, Massie went up to the shop assistant.

Swiping on a new layer of champagne pink gloss (her _natural lip tint_ wasn't actually _natural_ , as she told her friends), Madame Toulous immediately set her up on a working pedestal. She didn't notice a blond haired boy until he stuck out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Sleek blond hair greeted her, with cold grey eyes, a pale complexion, and an aristocratic air around him. After a short evaluation, she smirked.

She took a hold of his hand and shook. A wave of understanding passed between them. Without them knowing it, a small flame of ambition, intellect, and determination had sparked.

* * *

 **only uploading chapter two when I get some reviews! :)) please tell me what you think.**

 **also, massie is opposing the pureblood norms as she loves muggle fashion and muggle makeup (if you didn't notice lol). this is a hogwarts au so basically everything is different. it isn't like massie is fifteen and she gets a letter later than a usual student blabla. no, this starts when massie is ELEVEN, so that means everyone in the clique is the same age as her and is not older nor younger. i'm still deciding if i should put down derrington or josh (still a mental debate) but i think i'll put cam in. it'll be a really cool ride if you guys come with me on this adventure, i think we'll all have some great reading fun donchathink? :) anyway, the current pairing i'm thinking is draco x massie but it could change along the way.**

 **Thanks for reading lovess, R &R + follow and fav. **

**-bunny**


End file.
